falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Terama (Deleted)
Ingame name: '''Terama “Mentor” Kove '''Race: '''Amarok '''Age: '''60 '''Gender: '''Male '''Job: '''Mercenary '''Proficiencies: '''Flails-A, Combat-A, Charisma-B, Knowledge-B, Efficiency-B, Endurance-C '''Character Personality: '''For the world he inhabits, Terama is rather kind. He treats all of his mercenaries and other frequenters of Hallowed Hits with respect. Everyone who is part of Hallowed Hits call him mentor for different reasons, some he actually teaches others, he just leads by example. Kove has a taste for music, well-forged weapons, teaching/learning, and sparring. His arms are scarred from various bouts, his hands toughened from continuous use, but his eyes and face appear warm and welcoming. '''Backstory: '''Every man has a dream, some just dream bigger than others. While almost every other child looked at their current materialistic vanity within the Amarok and welcomed it into their hearts and souls, Terama felt “incomplete.” His father an anti-war philosopher and all around equality activist always spoke out against the Amarok ruling class who constantly abused their power, or so he thought. While Kove’s mother was off defending poor travelers who otherwise would end up dead to attacks from various rogues. As any curious amarok child would know, the sea is always shinier on the other shore, so although he was solely exposed to his father’s teachings and ideals, the sole plan of his parents, he yearned for the life and ideals of his mother. However, while his parents’ “occupations” differed greatly, their personalities were very similar. Each one desired a life less fulfilled by material goods and vanities and more by actions and deeds. Kove inherited their philosophy and without hesitation revealed his dream to his parents. Instead of dissatisfaction or disappointment on their faces, relief and happiness were the only emotions to make an appearance. Instead of being distraught about one parental goal failing they were overjoyed another had succeeded. His mother and father accepted this outcome and instead of attempting to change his mind, they assisted in the development of his skills. His mother taught him how to fight with a flail sparring multiple times to increase his personal combat experience. His father delivered wealths of knowledge to him from various tomes of education. Kove’s life became a whirlwind of learning. Each parent allowed him to accompany them on different escapades, further heightening his plethora of abilities. Terama Kove embodied the ideal warrior-scholar, but at the same time fell short from achieving a status of genius that would come with the undeterrable pursuit of one subject. Nonetheless, Terama’s parents taught him well.As he came of age, he chose to leave home in search of work. He loved his parents, they loved him, but the time had come to venture out and grasp hold of new knowledge, obtain greater experience from various contracts and conflicts. By the time he finally found himself on the doorstep of Hallowed Hits Inc. his twenties had disappeared in the sea of time. However, his age did not deter him. Upon setting foot inside the structure he viewed the culture he dreamed of entering. One of diversity, kindness, enthusiasm, and happiness. The mercenaries within the corporation welcomed Terama with open arms as they continued to celebrate the death of their former “mentor.” Kove entered, overjoyed, but a definitive sense of strangeness and disgust began to creep over him. What place would celebrate the death of a loved one? He scanned the room, hoping this forlorn experience was some kind of pathetic joke, but as he gazed at each individual cheering and laughing he moved passed the obvious and viewed the suppressed. Each man and woman hid their sorrow, their dismay and instead laughed harder and harder, talked more and more to not let rampant their inconsolable auras. Finally, Kove understood. As tears spread to his eyes for those who could not shed them, a man placed his hand upon Terama’s shoulder. “Stranger do not cry, we owe it to our former mentor to obey his final wish, please do not shed your tears.” Kove shook his head, “ I am sure your mentor was a great man, it’s evident by how affected the wills and resolves of each of you are. However, I owe this man nothing and he is dead whilst you all are alive. I cannot alter what has been done but I do have the ability to influence the future and that starts by those who will take part in it,” Kove spoke decisively. He now glanced at the man who he had just spoken this exchange with expecting anger and certain fury. Instead, like so much in his life, he discerned something else. The man was jubilant, unbelievably merry. Others around the conversation had heard what Terama said and saw the tears that were swelling in his eyes’. “This man, what is he? He feels our pain and is willing to cry when we cannot?!” exclaimed one individual. “Among mercenaries you are famous, you know that?” stated another next to him, “the Merciful Wanderer they call you, a hired blade who meanders from place to place searching for contracts and delivering pity to those we would call pitiless. You are a paragon of kindness in these harsh times.” Kove simply appeared perplexed, no one in the past had called him by such a name. Still, it was a rather fitting title for his dealings. The wanderer had found his new home. A mentor is not appointed, he is forged. The individual who earns the title must be respected by the vast majority, in fact the one who becomes the mentor does not witness the day of the event pass. Instead, it simply becomes them, as natural as spring water flowing into the oceans. Terama inherited this title the moment tears arose in his eyes. Emotion, a key characteristic of humanity, had influenced those around him, respect seared in the very drop which sears the cheeks of the distraught. By the time his parents had passed, the two who had inevitably impacted his life the most, he made them prouder than the most vain Amarok. Kove had become an embodiment of mercy and kindness, traits grossly lacking in this time period. “Still, one cannot sit idly by twiddling their thumbs,” he thought. “They must...” “Mentor, can I enlist your assistance in this contract?” prompted a disciple snapping Terama out of his reflection. “Yes, you may,” smiled Kove. '''Why you should be accepted: ''Example:''I have experience in multiple Terraria RP servers. Some were successes others were failures, each time I learned from my mistakes and became a better RPer. I am not here to simply play Terraria with a “twist” but here to RP and become one with the character I have just created. I will obey your rules and make my time in your server fun for myself and for others.